Getting a New Boss or How to Ruin DiNozzo's Day
by iwannagibbs
Summary: JIBBS-A twist on Jen getting the Director's job. Slight AU. Just a little something for fun, no great plot.


**Getting a New Boss**

**(or How to Ruin DiNozzo's Day)**

**London Thursday, 8:00 pm**

"I understand Director."

"Yes sir, I appreciate that very much."

"Of course. I will be on the Concorde tomorrow."

"Yes, I understand. I won't discuss it with anyone."

"Yes sir. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night Director."

Jennifer Shepard hung up the phone and allowed herself a very big smile. Then she danced a little dance of happiness around her desk.

As the Assistant Director of NCIS responsible for overseeing offices in Western Europe, Shepard was rarely given to displays of excitement or even happiness. At least not in the office. This phone call from NCIS Director Tom Morrow was cause for excitement though. She was almost certain she was going to be offered a promotion or at the very least, a transfer back to the States. Perhaps even back to Washington DC and more importantly, back home to her husband. As much as Shepard loved her job and enjoyed living in London, she loved her husband more and she was ready to go home. They had been talking about starting a family so the timing of this move would be perfect. Thinking about that brought another big smile to her face and she reached for the phone to share at least some of her good news.

**Washington DC Thursday 2:00 pm**

NCIS Special Agent Jethro Gibbs strode into the autopsy suite and eyed his friend Dr. Mallard who was standing next to the table on which lay the body bag containing the body of Agent Caitlyn Todd. When Dr. Mallard, known to his friends as Ducky, heard the whoosh of the automatic doors he didn't turn around. He knew it would be Jethro and he wasn't ready to see the pain and fury he was certain he would find on his friend's face.

Gibbs came and stood next to Ducky. When he reached a tentative hand toward the zipper on the body bag, Ducky put his hand out to stop him.

"Not now Jethro."

Gibbs allowed Ducky to stop him and turned away from the table relieved his friend had intervened. He wasn't really ready to see Kate like this anyway. Ducky retrieved a bottle of scotch and two glasses from his desk and poured them each a drink.

"To Kate", he said as he raised his glass in salute.

"To Kate", Gibbs responded softly.

"Can you tell me what happened Jethro?"

After a long pause, Gibbs sighed and said, "It was Ari. We were on a roof. He shot from another roof a pretty good distance away. He should have been aiming at me but the bastard killed Kate instead."

"Are you sure it was Ari?"

Never taking his eyes off the body bag Gibbs replied, "Yeah, Duck it was him. Tony and Tim found his sniper's nest. Didn't police his brass again. It's him alright. Once Abby matches the shell casings to what we have from another shooting we know he did we'll have our proof. Not that I really need it. I'm going to get this bastard Duck and soon, I can promise you that."

"I have no doubt", Ducky assured Jethro as he reached to pour them another drink.

Just then the phone on Ducky's desk rang and he stepped away to answer it. Gibbs reached out and put his hand on the body bag and said very quietly, "I'm sorry Kate."

Ducky kept an eye on Gibbs as he answered the phone. "Autopsy."

Gibbs barely heard Ducky's side of the conversation. "Yes, he's here my dear. I must say this is good timing. Let me give him the phone." Ducky held the phone out to Gibbs and said, "Jethro, it's your lovely wife." Ducky handed the phone to Jethro and stepped aside to give him some privacy.

From across the Atlantic came the sweetest sound Gibbs had ever heard, "Jethro, I've been calling your cell but couldn't connect. Finally the receptionist tracked you down. Is everything alright?"

"I must have left my cell on my desk. I'm fine. It's good to hear your voice Jen."

Jen knew instantly that he was not fine. "You don't sound fine. What did Ducky mean the call was good timing? What's going on there?"

He could never get anything past her; even over the phone with an ocean between them. "It's Kate. She was killed this morning, babe."

The anguish and heartbreak Jen heard in his voice was almost as hard to hear as the news he was giving her. She knew how much Jethro cared for Kate; all his team really but this young woman had been special. "Oh my god, Jethro I'm so sorry. What happened? Was anyone else hurt?" Her thoughts were racing and she wanted some reassurance that her husband was unharmed at least physically.

"It was Ari. No one else got hurt, just Kate." Hearing Jen's voice was making it very difficult for Jethro to control his emotions. She was the only person he ever let his guard down with and now he was having a hard time holding back the tears. He was grateful when he saw Ducky step out into the hall to keep his assistant from entering the room.

"Jethro, I'll be home tomorrow afternoon. I was coming anyway for a meeting which is why I was calling. I'm on the Concorde to JFK and then I'll catch a flight to DC. I want you to take care of yourself, Jethro. I know how much Kate meant to you and the team. I love you and I want you to promise me you will be careful going after this guy."

"I'm glad you're coming home Jen. I miss you and I need to have my arms around you. I'll be careful. Don't worry. I love you too babe."

"Jethro, I'll see you tomorrow. Now, let me talk to Ducky for a minute, okay."

"You don't need to tell him to babysit me Jen. I told you I'm fine." Gibbs tried to sound annoyed but failed miserably.

"Please don't argue with me, Agent Gibbs."

"Oh my god Jen, pulling rank?! That's rich. Okay, I'll get him. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

Jethro motioned for Ducky to come back in the room. "She wants to tell you to watch out for me," he explained as he handed the phone to Ducky.

"Ducky, I'm so sorry about Kate. Is Jethro really unhurt?"

"Yes, physically he is fine. Don't worry, Jennifer, I'll keep an eye on him as always. When will we be seeing you?"

"I'll be home tomorrow afternoon. Take care Ducky."

"Very good. I look forward to seeing you my dear. Good bye."

Turning back to Jethro, Ducky said, "Well at least she's coming home tomorrow. It will be good for you to have her here. I hope she can stay for a while this time."

Jethro was lost in thought and didn't answer right away. Finally he said, "Yeah, I'm glad she's coming home."

"You don't sound very glad Jethro, what's wrong. You have that look."

"Ducky, Ari has been targeting women I work with, women close to me. First he shot at Abby and now he's killed Kate. What if he knows about Jen? What if he goes after her? I need to talk to the Director. I need to get protection for Jen."

"You know she has a security detail, Jethro. How are you going to explain your connection to Jennifer and thus your concern for her safety without divulging your secret?"

"I know she has security but that won't stop Ari. Her safety is more important than keeping our marriage a secret now." Before he was finished talking Jethro was on his way out the door to the elevator.

Ducky sighed and shook his head. He feared Jethro was probably right to be worried for Jennifer's safety. He also wished he could be a fly on the wall when Jethro told Director Morrow he and Jennifer were married.

Gibbs approached the Director's office and asked, "He in?"

Just then Director Morrow stepped out of his office. "Jethro, come in. Any news?"

"Not yet. DiNozzo and McGee are tracking Ari's movements. We'll catch him. I need to talk to you about a related matter if you have time."

"Of course Jethro. What's on your mind?"

Gibbs hesitated. He knew he needed to do this but he and Jen had been so careful to keep their marriage a secret he was reluctant to have this conversation without talking to her first. He had told himself on the way up here that it wouldn't matter what she said, he needed to make sure she was protected when she got back and he needed to make sure she wasn't connected to him in any way until Ari was dead. Still, he hated to put this information out there; it would change everything. And change was not something Special Agent Gibbs was very comfortable with. 'Too bad,' he told himself 'get on with it'.

Finally looking at the Director, Gibbs said, "I need to talk to you about Jennifer Shepard. I want her to have extra protection when she gets back to the States tomorrow and until we have killed, I mean captured, Ari."

Tom Morrow had known Jethro Gibbs for a long time. He thought he knew him pretty well and he could usually read him fairly well. Right now though he had no idea what the look on Gibbs' face was telling him. He looked at him and said, "Jennifer has a security detail all the time; all assistant directors do. How do you know she's coming back here tomorrow and why does she need extra protection? She doesn't have anything to do with Ari. What is this about Jethro?"

Gibbs scrubbed his hand over his face trying to wipe away the tiredness and the worry. "I know she doesn't have anything to do with Ari but I believe she could become a target when she's back here."

Gibbs hesitated and Director Morrow interrupted, "Spit it out Jethro. What are you trying so hard not to say?"

"Jennifer Shepard is my wife and I think Ari will go after her if he finds out. For all we know he already knows. I know she's coming back here because she called me a little while ago. Tom, Ari has already gone after two women close to me and killed one of them. I can't take the chance that he might find out about Jen or that he already knows she's my wife. I want her protected but I can't be close to her so I need you to take care of it." Jethro was pacing around the office and was clearly becoming more agitated the longer he talked about his concern. He hated that he was going to have to depend on someone else to protect the most important person in his life. He looked at his boss and said, "Tom, I'm sorry to spring this on you out of the blue but I can't let anything happen to Jen. I need your help to keep her safe."

"My god Jethro, I always knew you could keep a secret but this is astonishing. Of course, we'll do whatever is necessary to make sure Jennifer is safe. May I ask how long you two have been married? And why the secrecy?"

"We've been married for three years. No one else knows except Ducky and the SecNav. He only knows because he has known Jen since she was a young girl and she thought it would be best if he knew in case anything happened to one of us. He has all the paperwork and legal stuff in a file. As to the secrecy, I don't know how to explain it. It was just a decision we made in the beginning and it has worked for us so far. I guess that's out the window now though."

"Well your secret will remain safe with me Jethro. You are a very lucky man and I am very glad to know that you and Jennifer are happy together. I'm glad you told me this. I'll call the SecNav and I'm sure he will want to send his plane to pick Jennifer up in New York and bring her here. Of course she can't go home so we'll put her up in a hotel just as if she were here on business only. Now, why don't you go see what your team has come up with and go catch this guy."

Jethro reached out his hand and the director shook hands with him. "Thank you, Tom," he said as he turned for the door.

"You're welcome. And Jethro, very belated congratulations."

Director Morrow shook his head and smiled as he reached for the phone to call the Secretary of the Navy. Now he understood why the SecNav had insisted on playing almost no part in the selection of the new NCIS director. Obviously he did not want Shepard's selection to be tainted by their friendship. What Tom Morrow was really smiling about though was how Gibbs was going to react to the news that his wife was most likely about to become his boss. Director Morrow almost wished he could stick around and see how that all worked out.

Gibbs returned to the bullpen but DiNozzo and McGee had nothing new to report. He phoned Agent Fornell at the FBI but they didn't have anything new either. They were all just spinning their wheels and waiting for a break. Waiting for someone to find a trace of Ari or for Ari to make a mistake.

By now it was early evening and Gibbs couldn't stand sitting around any longer. "I'm going for coffee. You two take a break, get something to eat. When I get back we are going to find this bastard no matter what or how long it takes."

As Gibbs stepped outside his phone rang, "Gibbs" he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, babe, I just wanted to check in with you. How are you doing, any progress?"

"Hey, Jen. Why aren't you sleeping, isnt' it pretty late over there? I'm just going for coffee. We're not making any progress so I sent Tony and Tim to dinner. When we get back we're going full speed ahead to get this guy. I'm really glad you called, I didn't know how much I needed to hear your voice."

"You'll get him Jethro, I have no doubt about that. Just remember to watch your six. I have plans for you when I get home you know."

"You do huh. Well I'd sure like to hear about that. I might have a few plans for you myself. Care to share?"

"No I think I'll just keep them to myself for now. I don't want you to be distracted."

"Listen Jen, there is something I need to tell you. I talked to the Director this afternoon and he has arranged for you to have extra security when you get back. The SecNav will probably send his plane for you in New York. You are going to have to stay at a hotel until Ari is caught."

"Why? And what did you tell the Director to convince him I needed extra security. You know I have a detail already, Jethro. What's going on that you aren't telling me?"

"Look, Ari has taken a shot at Abby and now he's killed Kate. He's targeting women I work with, women I'm close to. I can't risk him finding out about you and going after you before he finally comes after me. I told Tom about us Jen. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first but I had to do it no matter what you said anyway. I want you protected and I can't do it myself and catch Ari at the same time. Okay?"

Jen took a moment to absorb what she had just heard. She wasn't concerned about Tom Morrow knowing she and Jethro were married; that was bound to come out eventually anyway especially if she was being transferred back to the States. They certainly weren't going to live in separate houses after all. What she really objected to was being a target for some sniper hell bent on killing Jethro.

When she didn't answer Jethro asked, "Jen, you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here. I'm just processing all this. The real solution is for you guys to get Ari before I get back so maybe I better let you go get busy. I don't mind that you told Tom. In fact I have been thinking it's about time we gave up our big secret anyway especially if we are going to do something besides just talk about having a baby. I love you Jethro and frankly I don't care who knows it. Now go catch that bastard so I can come home."

"You're right, I need to get back to the office. And Jen, when you get home, we are definitely going to do more than just talk about having a baby. You can count on that. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." With that Gibbs snapped his phone shut and hurried back to the office.

Jethro and his team worked through the night but no amount of 'want to' was getting them any closer to Ari. After spending an uncomfortable couple of hours sleeping at their desks Jethro sent Tony and McGee to the showers while he went for coffee. When he returned Fornell and two of his best agents were in the bullpen with food and coffee for everyone.

"I figured you guys would be here all night, Gibbs. You're starting to look a little worse for the wear my friend. Go grab a shower and a change of clothes. We need to come up with a viable plan and you don't look like you can rub two brain cells together right now."

"Thanks Tobias," Gibbs said as he picked up a bagel and headed for the showers.

Very few people could get away with talking to Gibbs so bluntly but he and Fornell had been friends for a long time and they respected each other immensely. Plus, Gibbs realized his friend was right; he was exhausted and having trouble thinking straight. Worry about Jenny was eating away at him and clouding his judgment. He needed to get back to the problem of catching Ari first and foremost. Standing under the cascade of hot water Gibbs came to a conclusion about what they had to do. They needed to bait a trap for Ari with the one thing he really wanted and Jethro knew that unfortunately, the one thing Ari wanted was him.

Jethro leaned his forehead on the cool tile and let the hot water beat down on his shoulders. He knew what he had to do and it wasn't fear that was pulling at him it was regret. If something bad happened he wouldn't be seeing Jen again and that was worse than dying. They could try and wait Ari out but how long could he and Jen live with the threat of Ari finding her hanging over them? Jethro didn't want to be looking over his shoulder always wondering where the shot would come from. He couldn't live like that and neither could Jen. He would just have to draw the bastard out and depend on his team and Fornell to have his back. If it went bad, well Jen would understand; eventually.

Standing off to the side of the bullpen Gibbs listened to McGee and DiNozzo bouncing ideas back and forth with Fornell and his guys. Unfortunately he didn't hear anything that he thought was going to get the job done. Finally he walked to his desk and sat down. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him as if he was all of a sudden going to have the answer. And maybe he did.

"Look you guys, the only way to get this bastard is to lure him out with the thing he wants."

"Boss, the thing he wants is you."

"Exactly, DiNozzo. We need to set a trap for him; something he can't refuse. He is going to be looking to get out of the country before long but I'm betting he won't leave until he either completes his mission or dies trying. Let's try and accommodate him on that second part."

Fornell looked at Gibbs and knew he was right. The younger agents didn't want to admit it but they knew it too. Fornell finally spoke up, "You got a plan?"

"Yeah, I do." Gibbs began to explain his idea and for the next hour the six men hashed out what they finally considered to be a workable plan to smoke Ari out and cover Gibbs at the same time. A lot depended on making sure Ari got wind of where Gibbs was going to be that night and the rest of them being there first and undetected. The rest would depend on Gibbs. With the plan agreed upon, Gibbs sent Tony and McGee home for a few hours of rest and Fornell did the same with his men. He would be responsible for setting up the surveillance teams so he left to go back to his office. They would all meet back at NCIS at 1600 hours.

Gibbs sat at his desk and went over the plan in his head at least a thousand times in the next two hours. Finally when he couldn't stand sitting around anymore he went to autopsy to see Ducky. He figured he should let his friend in on the plan for tonight, just in case.

The automatic doors whooshed open and Ducky looked up from his paperwork. "Ah, Jethro, what brings you down here today?"

"Just needed to get up and move around Duck. We have a plan in place to get Ari tonight and I wanted to let you know about it."

"That sounds a bit ominous my friend. What exactly are you up to?"

"We're setting a trap for Ari tonight. Fornell and some of his guys along with me and my team. This should all be over by morning."

"A trap implies bait, Jethro. Just what are you using for bait, may I ask?"

"Me."

"I can't say I'm surprised. Is there no other way?"

"We haven't been able to come up with anything else. He's good, he knows we're looking for him so he's pretty much become invisible. But, he won't leave without completing his mission so…"

"Does Jennifer know about this?"

"No, and I don't intend for her to find out. I'm telling you because, well, just because I need to tell someone in case it goes bad. I don't want her to worry, Duck and if she knows she'll want to argue about it and try and change it and I just can't let that get in the way. I need to be focused on the mission, not on how she's feeling. Can you understand?"

"I understand Jethro. Tell me your plan just in case this old operative may have an insight you hadn't thought of."

Gibbs smiled at his most trusted friend and spent the next twenty minutes laying out the operation for him. Sure enough, Ducky had a suggestion or two that could improve their odds of success. They went over it again and again until both men were satisfied.

"I don't want to see you on my table Jethro. You must not allow that bastard to get the drop on you. Don't worry about Jennifer, I will make sure she is safe until you get back."

Just then Gibbs' phone beeped. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, the Director wants to see you in his office."

"On my way. Thanks Duck, I have to go."

Jethro closed the phone and took the elevator to the Director's office. As his assistant was about to buzz him in, Director Morrow opened the door and motioned Gibbs to step in.

"You have ten minutes Jethro, then I need her in the conference room."

Director Morrow stepped past Jethro and closed the door and in the same instant Jen was in his arms. They hugged fiercely then Jethro pulled away just enough to gain access to her mouth. He kissed her until neither of them could breathe.

"Oh god, Jen, I've missed you so much. I'm so glad to have my arms around you."

"Me too. You look tired Jethro, are you alright? Any progress on finding Ari?"

"We only have ten minutes, Jen. I don't want to waste any of it talking about the case. In a nutshell, not yet but Fornell's on it and we're getting closer." Jethro pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair inhaling her scent before he kissed her again. "Baby you look and feel so good to me. I don't think I want you to go back to London. I don't want us to be apart like this anymore."

Jen backed off just a little and framed his face with her hands. "You look pretty good yourself. Even if you did sleep at your desk last night." Jen gazed into his eyes and gently stroked her fingers across his face. "I don't want to go back. I'm hoping this meeting is about a transfer and if it's not, I'll be asking for one anyway. We need to be together, Jethro. No more long distance."

"Amen to that. Now, no more talking." Jethro kissed her and let his hands wander under the hem of her sweater to graze her bare skin. The kiss became more heated and Jen managed to get her hands under Jethro's shirt and return the favor. They continued holding and kissing each other until things began to go a bit too far.

"Jethro, we better not start something we can't finish. Not here anyway."

Gibbs slowly backed off the kiss and the touching and very reluctantly let go of his wife. Jen straightened her sweater and her hair and wiped the lipstick off Jethro's mouth while he tucked his shirt back in.

"Okay, but only because I know we'll be able to pick this up tonight at the hotel. You better go to your meeting and I'll go catch the bad guy. I'll see you tonight, I promise."

"I love you Jethro. Be careful of course. I'll see you tonight."

Two hours later Jen left the conference room. Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour trying to process what she had been told and the implications of that information. She was to be the new NCIS Director? The thought excited and terrified her at the same time. On one hand she wondered if she was ready for the position but on the other hand she knew she was quite capable of doing the job. Of course her marriage to Jethro had been discussed and she had assured the members of the selection committee that it would not hinder her ability to deal with him or his team in a professional manner. Jen went to the squad room but Jethro and his team were not there. She took the elevator to autopsy and found Ducky doing paperwork.

"Hello, Ducky" she greeted her friend with a hug and a big smile. "How are you? And your mother?"

"Hello my dear, it is so good to see you. Mother and I are both fine. You saw Jethro I hope."

"Yes just briefly before my meeting and now he and the team are gone. Any idea where they are off to or when they might be back?"

Ducky avoided looking at Jen for a moment; something she didn't fail to notice but didn't comment on. "My guess would be they are out looking for Ari. Fornell was here earlier. Can you tell me anything about your meeting? I know Jethro is hoping you are being transferred back to the States."

Jen considered how much she should tell Ducky. He was Jethro's most trusted friend and one of hers as well. She intended to tell Jethro first about the job offer but she also wanted to know what was going on with him and Fornell. Maybe Ducky would make a deal with her.

"I'll tell you what Ducky, you tell me what Jethro's up to and I'll tell you what my meeting was about." She put on her most persuasive smile, the one that almost always got her what she wanted.

Ducky considered her offer. He was certainly not immune to her charms but he knew her game and was not sure he wanted to play. However, Jethro was already gone to the field and would not know that Jen was aware of his plan. So…it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

"Alright my dear. Jethro and Fornell and their respective teams have set a trap for Ari tonight. Their intention is to draw him out and then capture or more likely kill him. Now, what news do you have?"

"Wait just a minute Ducky. Setting a trap suggests they are using some kind of bait. Just exactly what are they up to? Details please, and don't try and tell me you don't know. I can see it on your face."

Ducky knew he was caught so he gave Jen the outline of the plan. He watched her carefully for her reaction when he got to the part about Jethro being the bait. She flinched just a little but didn't really protest. Ducky wasn't surprised; Jen was an experienced field agent before she became an Assistant Director and she was well aware of the risks in Jethro's job. He watched her processing what he had told her as she paced back and forth between his desk and the autopsy tables.

"Well it sounds like a pretty workable plan. That is if Fornell and his men can cover Jethro after he's in place. I don't doubt Tony and McGee can handle their part of the plan. Was this the only way Ducky?"

"I'm afraid so Jennifer. They have been tracking Ari for two days now with no luck. He won't stay around here forever with that much heat on him so it seems prudent to flush him out. Jethro is who he really wants so…He didn't want you to know because he knew you would worry."

"Well of course I'll worry. Hell, Ducky I worry when he goes for coffee. You went over this plan with him I take it?"

"Yes, I think it's the best chance they have of ending this. Jethro didn't want the two of you to be looking over your shoulders. He is terrified of Ari finding you. That is really what is driving him you know. He could care less about himself but he can't tolerate anything happening to you. Try not to worry too much. Tobias will do everything in his power to insure Jethro's safety. Now, what about your news?"

Jen smiled and sat down next to Ducky scooting her chair as close as possible. "I was going to tell Jethro first but since he's not here…

Ducky interrupted her, "My dear if you want to wait it's fine. I understand perfectly if you want to talk to Jethro first."

"Oh Ducky I do but who knows when we'll have time to talk and I'm about to bust with this news. Besides I know he won't care if you know. Director Morrow is resigning to take a position with Homeland Security and I have nominated to be his replacement." Jen looked at Ducky with a huge smile on her face and her eyes shining with the excitement of the news.

Ducky immediately gave her a hug and offered his enthusiastic congratulations. "My goodness Jennifer what wonderful news. I know Jethro will be very excited and proud of you. How do you feel about the offer?"

"Excited and scared at the same time. Of course our marriage is now going to be public knowledge which will be interesting to say the least. I'm not sure how this will all work but I think we can manage. Don't you?"

"Of course my dear. You are an excellent choice for the job and Jethro will be thrilled to have you so close at hand."

"Maybe too close sometimes I'm afraid."

"Nonsense, you two will work it out." Ducky pulled open his desk drawer and withdrew the scotch he and Jethro had shared in sorrow just the day before. "Let's toast your good news and the expected good news Jethro will bring back with him tonight." He poured them each a shot and they clinked their glasses in salute.

"Thank you Ducky. Say, do you think Abby is monitoring Jethro's operation tonight?"

"I don't know but I won't be surprised if she is somehow. Let's go find out, shall we."

Ducky and Jen entered Abby's lab which was uncharacteristically quiet. Ducky approached her and asked, "Abigail, are you by any chance monitoring Jethro's team tonight?"

Abby turned around at the question. "Yes, I am but nothing's happening yet." Only when Ducky moved aside did Abby see Jen standing behind him. "Oh, my gosh, I didn't know you were here Jen. When did you get back? Gibbs didn't tell me you were coming." By now Abby had Jen locked in one of her famous, rib cracking hugs.

"Hello Abby, I just came in this afternoon for a meeting. It was very short notice. Abby, I'm very sorry about Kate. I know how close you were."

Abby let go and said, "Thanks. We'll be okay once Gibbs catches that creep Ari. Which I predict will be in about an hour or less. I have them all wired for sound. They don't know it but….Anyway like I said nothing is happening yet. They are all set up and keeping very quiet. I can't talk to them, just listen. And no video. Gibbs kept it all pretty hush hush if you know what I mean."

Ducky, Jen and Abby got comfortable and listened to mostly silence for the next forty minutes. Eventually they heard one of Fornell's men give the signal that Ari was approaching the building where Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee were hiding. At least DiNozzo and McGee were hiding; Gibbs was standing out in plain sight. He was banking on the fact that Ari wouldn't just walk in and shoot him; that he would want to talk about things first. If not then Tony or McGee better be quick on the trigger or Gibbs would be the first person dead and that of course, was not the desired outcome.

A few minutes later Ari entered the building and sure enough he started talking to Gibbs first about shooting at Abby then about killing Kate. Gibbs stood his ground and kept up the conversation making sure to get Ari on tape saying he had killed Kate. It occurred to Gibbs that Ari surely didn't expect to leave the building alive; he couldn't be so foolish as to not think this was a trap. Then he saw it; the bomb. Ari was wearing a bomb.

"You planning on blowing yourself up Ari?" Gibbs knew Tony had a rifle trained on Ari's head and figured the shot would have to come pretty soon. He prayed Ari didn't have a dead man's switch on the damn thing.

"Well I don't imagine you are here alone Agent Gibbs and I have no intention of letting your men arrest me so yes, blowing up myself and you and whoever else is here is one option. Of course another option is that you could walk out of here with me and the two of us can settle this alone."

Gibbs thought about that. If there was a dead man's switch then shooting Ari wouldn't accomplish very much. But if not it would all be over with one trigger pull. If Ari really thought they wanted to arrest him then maybe there wasn't a dead man's switch. He tried to see how the bomb was wired but he wasn't close enough. Gibbs didn't mind gambling with his own life but Tony and McGee were also in the building. And Fornell was nearby with his men.

"What do you say Gibbs? You and me, walk out of here and settle our differences. I don't feel very comfortable standing here so make up your mind."

Back at NCIS Jen was pacing nervously, Abby was biting her fingernails and Ducky was watching the two of them while trying to imagine the scene unfolding at some unknown location.

In a hushed whisper Jen said, "If he leaves that building where he has backup Jethro is a dead man."

Gibbs looked at Ari and decided he couldn't leave this location no matter what might happen. One way or another they had to end this. "Maybe you're right Ari. I've never wanted to be blown up and I could use a cup of coffee." And then it was over. As soon as Gibbs said 'coffee' Tony took the shot and Ari dropped to the floor. Gibbs had already dropped and covered his head in a feeble attempt to protect himself just in case the bomb went off. As soon as Ari fell Gibbs shouted for everyone to clear out and they did. The teams gathered a safe distance from the building and waited for the bomb squad to arrive.

"Good job Tony." Gibbs patted DiNozzo on the back and Tony beamed at the rare compliment from his boss.

"My pleasure Boss."

As the men congratulated each other the bomb squad arrived and took charge of the body and the bomb. As they finished their work, one of the men approached the group. "You guys must be living right, Gibbs. The bastard had a timer on that thing and you had three seconds left before it was going to go off. Somehow when he fell, the detonator came disconnected. You guys are nothing but lucky."

Gibbs and Fornell looked at each other and laughed the laugh of the very fortunate. The men all took deep breaths and Gibbs said "Let's get the hell out of here. I have someplace to be."

In Abby's lab, there was dead silence when the shot rang out and until they heard Gibbs yell for everyone to get out. When they heard what the bomb squad officer said Jen gasped and Abby almost fainted. Ducky just shook his head and smiled. Yes, Jethro is a very lucky man he thought.

On the way back to NCIS McGee pulled out his phone and called Abby. "Hey, Abby, we're on our way back. Ari's dead."

"I know Timmy. We've been listening the whole time. I had you guys wired. Don't worry it's just Ducky and Assistant Director Shepard and I that heard it. Hey, put Gibbs on okay."

"Boss, Abby wants to talk to you." McGee handed his phone to Gibbs who was driving.

"Hey Abbs."

"Hey Gibbs I didn't tell you but I had you guys all wired for sound so Ducky and Jen and I heard what happened. I'm so glad you're all okay. Pretty close timing on the bomb thing though. Are you sure…."

Gibbs finally realized what Abby was saying and managed to interrupt, "What do you mean you and Jen and Ducky have been listening? How did you do that?"

"It's way too technical for you Gibbs. Don't worry it's all disconnected now."

"Abby let me talk to Jen please."

Abby handed the phone to Jen, "He wants to talk to you."

With Tony in the front seat and McGee in the back Jethro was limited to what he could say, "Uhh, Assistant Director Shepard I didn't know we were putting on a live show. I would like to speak with you when I get back if you have time. We should be back there in about thirty minutes. Can you wait?"

"Actually, my security detail is waiting to take me home. They've had a pretty long day so I hate to keep them waiting. Maybe we can catch up later." Jen was grinning from ear

to ear watching Ducky shake his head at her declining to wait for Jethro.

Jethro was a little surprised she wasn't going to wait for him but then he realized he'd much rather say hello at home than in the office with everyone standing around

"I understand. I'll need to brief the Director anyway so you shouldn't wait. Like you said, we can catch up later. I hope you have a pleasant evening. Goodnight" Gibbs snapped the phone shut and tossed it back to McGee as his foot dropped on the accelerator causing Tony and McGee to grab for a hand hold.

"Got a hot date tonight, Boss?" Tony asked with a grin.

Gibbs looked at his senior field agent, the man who had undoubtedly saved his life tonight, smiled and said, "Something like that DiNozzo."

When the team arrived back at the Navy Yard, Abby and Ducky were waiting in the squad room. Catching Kate's killer was important to the agency as a whole but especially to Gibbs' team. After a brief meeting, Gibbs sent everyone home and went up to talk to the director. He gave Director Morrow a short report on what had happened and made sure to emphasize the assistance he got from the FBI.

"I know that was partially for you and the team since you and Fornell are friends but I will be sure to express my thanks to their Director. Excellent work Jethro, now go home and relax and try to enjoy your weekend."

"Thanks Tom. Am I correct that Jen is at home and not at the hotel as we had planned earlier?"

"Yes, her detail reported that she is at home. Now, whether that means your house or hers, I don't know." The Director shrugged his shoulders and looked at Gibbs with a questioning smile. "Just how have you two handled that all these years?"

"Her detail is very discrete, Tom. And very well compensated for their discretion I might add. Not in monetary terms of course but we have found ways to thank them for their help over the years. Luckily, Melvin and Danny have been with Jen the whole time we've been married. They are very devoted to her and they have learned to tolerate me. I assure you, Director, they have never compromised her safety. I better get going or my own safety may be at risk. Good night."

"Good night Jethro."

Jethro bounded down the stairs and out to his car anxious to get home. Not only did he want to see Jen, he also desperately needed a very hot shower and a decent meal. He hoped Jen had thought to call Noemi and tell her she was going to be home. Jethro only ate well when Noemi cooked and she didn't cook for him very often when Jen was away. Another reason for Jen to get transferred he thought.

Twenty minutes after leaving the Navy Yard Jethro pulled into his driveway. He saw Jen's security detail across the street and went to speak to them. He thanked Melvin for waiting for him to get home and then wished them a good night. He assured them Jen would not be leaving the residence without him over the weekend. Melvin gave Gibbs a knowing smile and wished him a good weekend before driving away.

Jethro walked in the house locking the door behind him. Something he never did unless Jen was home. The smell of Noemi's lasagna greeted him as he started for the kitchen. Before he got there, Jen was in his arms and kissing him hello.

"Thank God you remembered to call Noemi!" Jethro said when Jen relinquished her hold on his mouth. He knew that would get her fired up and he was right.

"Excuse me, lasagna is the first thing you're thankful for? Jethro Gibbs you might want to go out and come in again." Jen playfully shoved Jethro and tried to turn around and walk away.

"I don't think so, Mrs. Gibbs. You are definitely the first thing on my mind and you know it." Jethro had hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Just hold onto me for a while okay."

Jen wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest and he was holding on as if he was afraid she might somehow disappear. Jen realized as they stood in the hallway, Jethro holding on to her for dear life, just how much of a toll the past few days had taken on him. She let her hands move up and down his back as she tried to comfort him. "I'm right here. Let it go, Jethro." He didn't move and Jen just continued to hold him and whisper words of love and reassurance to him.

After several minutes, Jethro pulled back and taking her face in his hands he kissed her a slow sweet kiss full of sadness and need. "I can't talk about it right now, Jen. I have been so worried about losing you that all I want to do is hold you and never let you go."

"It's okay. We don't have to talk tonight. You know I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you go up and take a long, hot shower while I get the food organized? Then we can eat and just spend some time being together. We have the whole weekend to talk and catch up on everything."

Jethro hugged her tightly, "I love you Jenny." Then he went upstairs to shower and change clothes.

When Jethro returned to the kitchen Jen had their meal set out and they both ate as though they hadn't had a meal in days. Which in truth wasn't too far off at least for Jethro. After cleaning up the kitchen they took their wine and went to the living room. Snuggled together on the couch neither of them wanted to talk. Jethro pulled Jen close to him and she rested her head against his shoulder. They began kissing and touching each other and soon were headed for the bedroom. Normally, when Jen came home after being gone for several weeks or months they were like newlyweds on a honeymoon. Tonight, their lovemaking was more slow burn than exploding fireworks. They spent more time than usual touching and talking to each other; giving as much pleasure as possible before taking what they needed from each other. Afterward, lying tangled together, sweaty and completely satisfied, they both fell asleep within minutes of each other.

Opening her eyes on Saturday morning, Jen studied her husband's face and wondered how he was going to react to her news. She hadn't decided when or how to tell him she was most likely going to be his boss. Today was probably the when but the how was another question. Watching Jethro sleep she reminded herself how strong their marriage was and how much they loved each other. They had weathered quite a few storms and problems already so she was confident they could manage this latest challenge. Jen hoped Ducky was right and Jethro would be proud of her and happy for her success. She suspected he would be all that and maybe just a bit wary as well. She had no illusions that she would or should ever be able to tell Jethro how to run an investigation. But, she reasoned, she could help him manage the other aspects of the job that he hated, the news media, the politics and those interagency feuds that came up now and then.

After pondering all this for a while Jen couldn't keep her hands to herself any longer. She began skating her nails up and down Jethro's arm and dropping soft kisses across his chest. His snoring stopped and Jen felt him beginning to come awake. Suddenly he was fully awake and grabbed her rolling them over so he was braced above her.

"Good morning" was all he said before he took control of her mouth and began a sensual assault of her body. His hands were everywhere at once and his mouth was doing a good job of keeping up. Jen managed to get a breath when his mouth left hers and began to trail down her throat to the swell of her breasts and beyond. When Jethro took her left breast in his mouth all she could manage to do was moan and arch into him letting him know how much she wanted more. Her hands were gliding up and down his back and sides and her legs were wrapping around his. When Jethro's hand slipped between her legs to cup her center he raised his head and looked at her with a very familiar smirk on his face.

"Don't just lie there looking at me Jethro." Jen chastised him lightly before pulling his face down and kissing him fiercely. She took the moment of distraction to roll them over and take control of the situation. She stretched out fully covering his warm, hard body with her soft, smooth skin. Now it was her turn to kiss and taste and touch every inch of the man she had been missing for the past three months. The man she could never get enough of even when they were at home for days on end. Jen could feel Jethro's arousal pressing against her and she knew by the sounds he was making and the look in his eyes she best not linger too long. Reaching down to stroke him she kissed him once more before raising up just enough to take him inside herself.

Jethro pulled Jen tightly against his chest and carefully rolled them over again. He braced himself above her with his hands on either side of her head. "I love you Jenny," he whispered in her ear. The rhythm of their lovemaking was familiar but never routine. As they moved together Jen was lightly touching and encouraging him with her words and the sounds of pleasure she continually made. Jethro kissed her and tasted her, teasing her nipples with his tongue as he brought them closer to their mutual satisfaction. Finally he felt Jen tighten around him and as she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss he joined her in falling over the edge.

Jethro collapsed beside Jen and pulled her against his chest wrapping his legs around hers. "Oh god, babe, how does it just keep getting better all the time? You cannot possibly go back to London. I can't live with you gone anymore."

"Maybe it gets better all the time because I'm not here all the time. Have you ever thought of that?" Jen said it jokingly but she at least a little bit serious. Her breath puffed out on Jethro's chest and her hand was wandering around touching whatever bare skin she could find.

"That is absolutely not funny, Jen. It gets better because I love you more every day and you are more beautiful every day. It has nothing to do with you being away." Jethro's hand was playing with the tangles in Jen's hair and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm serious Jen, I don't want you going back to London."

Jen didn't answer for a long time. She was enjoying being held and touched and cherished. Eventually she asked, "Do you want to know about my meeting now or would you like to wait until we get up?"

"I'm not sure we are going to get up today so maybe you should just tell me now."

Jen shifted just enough to sit up straddling Jethro's hips so she could watch his face when she told him her news. 'This is going to be interesting' she thought to herself.

"Just tell me, is it good news or bad news?" Jethro rested his hands on her thighs as his eyes feasted on the rest of her.

"Well, I'd say very good news and some uncertain news." Jen covered his hands with hers and leaned down kissing him softly. "I think I'll start with the very good news part if that's okay with you."

Jethro smiled and said, "Just about anything you do right now except get up would be fine with me Jen."

"The good news is I'm not going back to London or anywhere else for that matter." The smile that erupted on her husband's face was even better than she had expected. Jen laughed and said, "Pretty good huh?"

"Better than good, past excellent in fact. So, you're being transferred to DC? Right here, I can't believe it. That's more than I could have even hoped for, Jen."

"Wait, there's more. You might not be so excited when you hear the rest." Jen's expression turned serious and she took Jethro's hands in hers, holding on for support.

Jethro noted the change in Jen's expression and felt the air around them shift slightly. Suddenly his famous gut was trying to tell him something but he ignored it. He looked from his hands which Jen was now holding onto very tightly to her face and said, "Okay, I'm ready. What's the rest of it?"

Jen had gone over hundreds of scenarios in her mind since leaving the conference room yesterday. She had rehearsed what to say dozens of times but she never felt like she had the right words in the right order. Now here she was, sitting on her husband's lap, naked, looking into his eyes as he searched her face for a clue as to her answer. None of that was included in the scenarios she had rehearsed. Not much left to do but plunge ahead she decided.

"Tom Morrow is leaving to take a position at Homeland Security and they want me to be the new Director of NCIS." There, she had said it. It was out there in the air, floating around their bedroom, swirling around the two of them.

To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. Jethro's mouth came open but no words escaped. He blinked, swallowed and tried again. "You're to be the new Director? Jen are you kidding? That's great! I'm very proud of you. I think it's great." Jethro managed to get his hands loose from Jen's grip and wrapped his arms around her pulling her down to his chest. He hugged her then kissed her and hugged her again. "Are you happy about this? You look a little, I don't know, shell shocked."

"I'm excited and terrified at the same time but mostly I've been concerned about how this might affect us, Jethro.

"Are you kidding? You'll be here everyday. I get to see my wife every day, I've never had that luxury. You worried about working together? We can handle that, Jen. You know I respect your professional abilities. Don't you? If they went ahead and offered you the job after finding out we're married then the bosses have decided it can be dealt with."

Trying to be practical, Jen responded, "This is a high profile job, Jethro, you know that. It's not like I'll be home every evening at 5:00. What if our marriage works so well because we have long periods apart? What if you get tired of seeing me every day?"

"You're kidding right? Our marriage works so well because we love each other, we respect each other and we laugh together and have great sex. Is any of that going to change? I don't think so. When was the last time I was home at 5:00 more than twice in one week? We both will have crazy schedules, tough times at work and bad things will happen but, you'll be here. We'll be sleeping together every night. No more phone sex! We can have the real thing, Jen, almost anytime we want. No more figuring out how to make the other person feel better over the phone. Do you know how many times I've come home from a bad case and wanted to just hold you and have you tell me everything will be okay? Or how many times I've wanted to be able to do that for you? Baby, this is great news. You will be wonderful in this job. I'm so proud of you, Jen. And I will never get tired of seeing you."

"Thank you Jethro, I knew I could depend on you to sort this all out for me."

"When does this all take affect?"

"Actually, Tom is waiting to hear from me. He said I could take time to talk to you but the job is mine if I accept."

"What are you waiting for? Call the man."

"Now? It's Saturday morning."

"Trust me, he'll answer. He's number five on the speed dial on my phone. Go ahead, Jen, I guarantee you'll make his day."

Jen picked up Jethro's cell phone and called Tom Morrow. Jethro took the opportunity to get up and go into the bathroom. After taking care of business, he brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face. He was drying his hands when Jen came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What did he say?" Jethro asked looking at their reflection in the mirror.

Jen mumbled against his shoulder, "He said I should consider myself the new Director of NCIS and that I would take over officially on Monday."

Jethro turned around and looked down at his wife. He brushed her hair back from her face and framing her face with his hands he kissed her on the forehead and said, "Congratulations, Madame Director."

"Thank you Special Agent Gibbs. You realize you have to follow my orders now, right?"

"We've been married for three years Jen. I realized that a long time ago."

Then Jethro asked something he would never have imagined asking, "Would you like to join me in the shower Director?"

The weekend passed much too quickly as far as Jethro was concerned. He and Jen spent a good deal of time talking about her new job and the possible ramifications for their relationship. They agreed there would be special challenges because of their marriage but they also agreed not to bring the job home any more than necessary. Jethro made it a point to tell Jen that he respected her judgment and even when he disagreed with her, which he was sure to do, he would never make it personal. Jen agreed to do the same for him. Jethro joked that DiNozzo was going to be very disappointed to discover Jen was married because he had always had a secret thing for her. Jen laughed at that and wondered how many head slaps Tony had endured over the years because of that very thing.

On Monday morning Jethro was downstairs fixing coffee while Jen tried to decide what to wear to work. "Are you coming, Jen? For god's sake how long does it take you to pick out a suit and put it on?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Finally, Jen walked into the kitchen dressed and ready to go. "Is Melvin here or am I riding in with you?"

"I told him I would drive you this morning and you would discuss with him what you wanted to do in the future."

"Actually I gave that some thought while I was in the shower. I think I might want him to plan on being here in the mornings in case you get a case in the middle of the night or whatever. That way I wouldn't have to call him on short notice. He could always just follow us if I wanted to ride with you."

"Yeah that makes sense. That way you can ride with him when you're not ready in time to go with me." Jethro looked at her over his coffee cup and smiled when she stuck her tongue out at him. "Very professional, Jen. By the way, you look very nice today but I think you are missing something."

Jen looked down at herself and took a quick inventory. All buttons buttoned, jacket, hose, shoes, earrings, watch. "I don't think so Jethro. I seem to be all together. What am I missing?"

Jethro pulled his hand out of his jacket pocket and opened his fist, "I thought you might want to wear this." He held out her wedding ring to her.

Jen looked at him and smiled, "Oh yes, I definitely want to wear that. How about you?"

Jethro held up his left hand and showed her he was wearing his ring. Then he slipped her wedding band on her left ring finger and said, "Come on Director, let's go ruin DiNozzo's day!"

END


End file.
